1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interactive garment, and more particularly, a GARMENT APPARATUS FOR INTERACTIVE ENGAGEMENT WITH CHILDREN OR PETS.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for garments have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 7,013,493, Published/Issued on Mar. 21, 2006, to Briscoe, et al. teaches an article of clothing designed to also function as a traveling entertainment center, preferably for a child. The clothing may be reversible with at least one pocket, preferably eight total pockets, four on each side. Toy attachment straps can be buttoned onto each clothing front side. A hidden button system means the strap is on the outside accessible by the child, but the button attachment is on the inside of the clothing hidden under a pocket. This keeps the strap safe and secure. The bottom of each strap has a fastener loop, preferably Velcro. This strap design allows for adding and removing toys manufactured for the clothing, as well as the user's own toys, including pacifiers, rattles and rings. The fastener loop is easily opened and closed to remove and secure toys. The back of the clothing may include a flap-covered loop for attaching a child-leash system. Thus a considerably more versatile article of clothing is provided that can be converted into an entertainment center that travels with the wearer.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 7,086,121, Published/Issued on Aug. 8, 2006, to Lippincott teaches a non-removable snap fastener used to attach a pacifier, teething ring, toy or other article to any garment of children's clothing. It is comprised of a non-removable female part of a snap fastener, which is attached to any garment of children's clothing, and preferably, though not necessary for effectiveness, incorporated into a decoration of flowers, animals, toys or any other attractive decoration for any garment of children's clothing, created using embroidery, applique, needlepoint or other craft. The corresponding male part of the snap fastener is attached to one end of a strap, having both female and male parts of a snap fastener attached to the other end of the strap, which is used to secure the article onto the strap for the child's use. It is unique in being a safe, effective and attractive means for providing a child with ready access to articles that aid in fulfilling the sucking need of children, providing uninterrupted sleep, relieving the pain of teething and providing amusement and interest for the child.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 7,117,824, Published/Issued on Oct. 10, 2006, to Holtzworth, et al. teaches a garment for the transporting, observing, entertaining, training, and displaying of small animals, reptiles and insects (gerbils, mice, snakes, tarantulas, spiders, lizards, etc.) in the tunnels of the garment while on the shoulders of their owners. The garment consists of a see-through, mesh washable fabric panel on top and a brightly colored washable panel underneath, attached to each other using releasable fasteners. The fasteners also provide means to construct tunnel walls and nesting areas for the small animal. The fasteners further provide attachment to the garment tunnel's floor and walls for toys and other paraphernalia to entertain the pet and adorn the garment. This garment allows the owner to hold, observe, and transport his pet without damaging or soiling his clothes while his pet has a tunnel in which to play and rest safely. Also the owner can remove toys, food and nesting material in order to launder the garment.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 8,387,284, Published/Issued on Mar. 5, 2013, to Baum teaches a method for providing changeable designs on clothing such as shoes by integrating a portion of the outer surface of an existing article of the shoe with a base anchor, and a system therefor. A selected ornamentation is placed on the shoe at the site of the base anchor. The ornamentation is integrated with an attachment for cooperative releasable fastening engagement with the anchor. The ornamentation is releasably fastened to the outer surface of the shoe by engaging the base anchor with the attachment of the ornamentation. The attachment and the base anchor provide the fastening of the ornamentation to the outer surface of the shoe substantially without intervening fastening elements, between the ends of the ornamentation and the outer surface of the shoe, which space the peripheral ends from the shoe. The engaging between the base anchor with the ornamentation is positioned as not being externally visible.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 20120214013, Published/Issued on Aug. 23, 2012, to Namsaraeva teaches an interchangeable and detachable accessory addition to clothing accessories, handbags, shoes, and apparel provides a wide variety of fashionable and easily interchangeable looks. This helps keep the wardrobe compact while at the same time providing a wide variety of fashionable looks. Interchangeable and detachable accessory addition does not tear at clothing, can be easily removed, mixed and matched with ease for the busy Fashionistas on the go.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 20120329357, Published/Issued on Dec. 27, 2012, to Brodess teaches a novelty garment having an ornamental and entertaining feature, particularly a plush toy as a part thereof. The garment has two different embodiments. The first embodiment is worn as a sleeve on a human arm. The second embodiment is worn as a band on any part of the arm.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 20120329361, Published/Issued on Dec. 27, 2012, to Buckley teaches a detachable garment or accessory for a toy. The garment or accessory includes at least a first front part and a second rear part movable relative to each other via pivot or hinge means on or associated with the parts between an open position, wherein the garment or accessory can be attached to or removed from at least part of the toy, and a closed position, wherein the garment or accessory can be secured to the toy. Each part includes a top edge, a base edge and lateral edges. The pivot or hinge provided between one or more of the lateral edges of the front and rear parts allow at least a portion of the lateral edges of the parts to be separated to form the open position and moved towards each other to form the closed position.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for interactive garments have been provided in the prior art that adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.